Happy New Year
by MyOlicityAd
Summary: Emily y Stephen están de vacaciones, cada uno en una isla del Caribe donde las distancias no son tan extensas como parecen. Un día especial con nuevos inicios y la oportunidad perfecta para celebrar con la persona especial de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo uno**

A la espera en un balcón de un hotel de Cuba y con el viento fresco del mar del Caribe haciendo volar sus cabellos en una danza rítmica, se encuentra una escultural mujer rubia mirando hacia el horizonte con expresión soñadora que delata su expectativa de lo que le espera en unas pocas horas.

Hoy 31 de diciembre de 2015, último día del año, no puede estar más que agradecida por las cosas maravillosas que han pasado en su vida, o más feliz por la persona que se encarga de alegrar cada momento de ella. Aunque no pueda esperar el año nuevo con él cómo quisiera, sabe que puede celebrar con sus amigos por ahora, porque sea como sea, hoy o más bien mañana pensó con una sonrisa estaría celebrando con él.

"""""""…""""""""

En una villa con vista al mar en otra isla del Caribe, en un lugar llamado St. Barth, Stephen está pensando en cierta chica rubia de piernas asesinas y trasero de infarto que lo tiene pendiendo de su dedo meñique y de lo cual no se queja, porque le encanta estar perdido en ella.

Pero una voz lejana que va acercándose le hace aterrizar de golpe a su realidad…

-Cariño…Cassandra se acerca e intenta besar sus labios pero estratégicamente elude su beso para que solo roce su mejilla.

Con una sonrisa trata de despistarla y le pregunta -¿No saldrás con Jenny? Si quieres esperamos que sean las 12: 00 pm para desearnos feliz año y festejamos luego nosotros dos solos. Además, es un día también para compartir con ellos, no crees, los tenemos muy abandonados, sobre todo tu Cass.

-Me parece bien, vamos a tomarnos unas copas de vino y luego vamos con los demás. Acepta Cassandra.

Agarrados de la mano se encaminan hacia una terraza adyacente de la suite a esperar entre anécdotas del día de playa que tuvieron y lo que planean hacer en los días que le quedan de vacaciones.

Media hora después, se están felicitando por el nuevo año que acaba de llegar, esta vez Cassandra se aferra a su cuerpo en un abrazo que no permite distancia alguna entre ellos y espera por su primer beso de 2016. Stephen pide perdón silenciosamente porque no podrá cumplirle a su chica con el primer beso de año nuevo, solo reza para que ella comprenda. Besando con ligeros toques los labios de su esposa le desea feliz año nuevo y se mantienen en ese abrazo a observar los fuegos artificiales que siguen anunciando con sus coloridas explosiones la entrada del año 2016.

""""""""""""…"""""""""""""""

Caminando por la fría arena de una paradisiaca playa de arena blanca, Emily ve sobre su hombro, asegurándose que no haya nadie a la vista antes de adentrarse a la semi cueva escondida en la que espera a su amado.

A esa hora de la madrugada puede que no hubiese nadie por esos lados pero debía ser muy cuidadosa para que nadie viera hacia donde se dirigía.

Por fin era 2016, un nuevo año en el que deseaba que todo siga mejorando en su vida. Para ella será un buen punto de partida, más aún porque estaría con él y eso es lo que importaba.

Vislumbrando una tenue iluminación, no tanta como para llamar la atención a menos que te adentraras al rincón más profundo de la cueva, camina hasta estar más cerca y encuentra el lugar rodeado por unas velas de color verde que inundan hasta la esquina más oculta, lo que gana una sonrisa que ilumina sus ojos de pura felicidad.

En el centro de todo, esta él. Todo el lugar se ve espectacular, las velas, el nido de mantas y cojines de aspecto confortable. Pero lo que más le hace llegar decidida hasta él, es su hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Feliz año nuevo! Dicen ambos cuando se encuentran por fin, dándose un pasional abrazo. Luego fijan sus miradas entre sí, que reflejan todo lo que sienten sin necesidad de palabras, se acercan lentamente sin despegar sus ojos uno del otro hasta que sus labios se encuentran para su primer beso del año.

Uniendo sus labios suavemente, se exploran con toques suaves aquí y allá, sin dejar ninguna zona por recorrer para luego dar cabida a una danza entre sus lenguas, que se acarician como si no hubiera fin ni nada que los esperase más allá de ese rincón oculto.

Sin aliento y con la respiración entrecortada por su ardiente beso dejan descansar sus frentes unidas para recuperar el aire que tanto necesitan sus pulmones.

-Yo… Comienza Stephen pero Emily lo detiene poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarlo y vuelve a repartir besos por todo su rostro.

-No quiero saber nada que no sea lo mucho que te alegras de estar aquí conmigo, cualquier otra cosa… puede esperar. Habla Emily entre beso y beso. – ¿Queda claro Sr. Amell?

Lanzando un suspiro de pura dicha asiente como niño obediente y termina por regalarle una gran sonrisa por sus últimas palabras.

Sosteniendo su mano, Emily camina lentamente dándole miradas seductoras a la vez que lo guía hasta las mantas. Posicionándose entre los cojines le hace un ademan para que tome asiento junto a ella. Sin más demora vuelven a dedicarse esas miradas cargadas de deseo que expresan las ganas que tienen de entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

Iniciando otro beso, esta vez no tan suave como el anterior, Stephen sostiene su rostro para tener mejor control del mismo y se dedica a explorar con su lengua cada recóndito espacio al que tiene acceso. Los gemidos de excitación y los jadeos por la falta de aliento no les impide seguir con su mutua degustación.

-No tienes idea lo mucho que extrañaba tu sabor, eres tan adictiva Em… no sé qué haría si no consumo lo suficiente de ti. Susurra Stephen por encima de sus labios, tocándolos cada vez que dice una palabra.

Emily aprovecha su cercanía para lamer su muy tentador labio inferior, pero como no es suficiente chupa muy suavemente el mismo para demostrarle que ella también tiene ganas de consumirlo a él.

-Stephen…por favor…basta de juegos…te deseo ahora. Exclama Emily presa de un deseo incontrolable.

Para iniciar la exploración de su cuerpo, Stephen besa y lame lentamente su mandíbula para luego bajar recorriendo su lozana piel y ubicarse en su cuello al que le dedica especial atención con una, dos, tres lamidas. Luego se posiciona en su hombro y restriega ligeramente su barba a la par que introduce una de sus manos al cabello rizado de Emily y guía la otra a bajar los tirantes de su ajustada blusa negra.

Aunque está disfrutando de sus caricias, Emily guía sus propias manos al lazo frontal de su blusa y lo desata, dejando al descubierto sus pechos libres de sujetador.

Stephen que estaba tan concentrado en su tarea no noto la acción de Emily y cuando levanta la vista se le seca la boca de puro deseo al encontrarse con semejante visión.

Emily disfrutando del brillo de pasión en los ojos de Stephen, pone su mano sobre los labios y le exige –Quiero…tu…boca…aquí. Mientras señala el lugar exacto en el que quiere ser saboreada con su otra mano haciendo círculos en uno de sus pezones.

Stephen sostiene su mano y aprovecha el momento para lamer sus dedos sin despegar su mirada de la de ella. Cuando los ojos de Emily se dilatan, él se introduce uno de sus dedos y chupa como si quisiera mostrarle que haría exactamente a sus pechos.

Aferrándose a la camiseta de Stephen, lo impulsa hacia ella con un fuerte agarre, para que le demuestre la misma destreza pero en su muy necesitado pezón.

Stephen se carcajea por su impaciencia, por la verdad es que no hay nadie más impaciente que él en este momento. Abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo de Emily la conduce hasta que ella queda recostada encima de las mantas y él posicionado entre sus piernas abiertas.

Entrelazando sus manos con las de Emily, Stephen comienza a besar sus pechos. Primero besa la zona de su escote hasta llegar al centro de sus pechos, luego va hasta el pecho derecho y reparte besos por toda la zona pero sin llegar a tocar del todo su pezón, lo que le gana un gemido desesperado de Emily.

Decidido a disfrutar al máximo su tiempo, va y repite el mismo trato a su pecho izquierdo. Emily decidida a motivarlo, libera una de sus manos y comienza a frotar ella misma uno de sus pezones, pero Stephen le aparta la mano y por fin se introduce todo el pezón en su húmeda y caliente boca.

Besa, lame, chupa y succiona ese pezón como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y Emily lo alienta con cada suspiro, gemido y grito de placer que emite por sus caricias. Decidido a darle lo mejor, va alternando entre ambos pechos, luego de un buen rato de prodigarle la atención justa a cada uno, se aleja a ver su obra.

Verla así le arrebata el aliento y susurra -Eres…tan…malditamente…hermosa. Una sonrojada Emily le devuelve la mirada con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada sobre los cojines para verlo mejor y le regala una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Ella misma observa como sus pezones erguidos y de color rosa están húmedos y apuntando hacia Stephen como pidiendo más, y a pesar de que los siente tan adoloridos, pero de una muy buena forma, no puede negar el deseo de querer que vuelva a hacerlo.

-Ven aquí. Dice Stephen y ambos se encuentran en medio camino para besarse.

Emily lleva sus manos hasta su camiseta y entre ambos se la quitan. Entonces Stephen se deja caer sobre ella para sentir su cuerpo y ambos gimen por la placentera sensación de estar pecho a pecho.

Descendiendo otra vez por su bello cuerpo llega hasta su estómago, recorriéndolo con su boca e introduce su lengua en su ombligo para saboréalo también. Poco a poco lleva sus manos hasta la falda de flores estampadas que lleva Emily y se la quita con todo y tanga.

Sigue descendiendo y esta vez llega hasta su pubis, delinea con su lengua la v entre sus muslos. De a poco toca con sus dedos sus labios inferiores hasta separarlos y con un sorpresivo movimiento besa su clítoris hasta aspirarlo entre sus dientes.

El grito de estaxis de Emily no se hace esperar deja muy claro lo mucho que le gusta lo que hace –Más…por…favor…Ruega Emily con voz ronca cargada de excitación.

Stephen se ríe de pura dicha por tenerla en ese estado delirante, ronroneando para enviar vibraciones directo a su clítoris continua con sus ardientes besos que hacen que Emily se estremezca de placer.

Introduciendo un dedo en su interior para probar que tan preparada esta para recibirlo sigue dando lametones suaves en sus labios inferiores y clítoris. Un dedo luego dos marcan un ritmo exquisito entrando y saliendo de su húmedo calor para hacerlos jadear a ambos, a Emily por las sensaciones que le despierta y a Stephen por que muy pronto sentirá lo mismo al estar profundamente enterrado en su interior.

-Nooooooooo. Grita Emily no muy convincente cuando Stephen retira sus dedos de su empapado interior que clama por algo mucho más placentero.

Pasando su lengua desde su vagina hasta su clítoris para chuparlo una última vez, Stephen se quita las únicas prendas que le impiden estar tan desnudo como ella. Una vez listo, vuelve a unirse a Emily y comienzan a besarse apasionadamente. Emily se sostiene de sus hombros y lame su lengua para probarse a sí misma de sus labios a la par que Stephen restriega su erección por su sexo.

Alejándose por un momento, Stephen lleva sus manos a los muslos de Emily y luego va escalando hasta sostenerse de su firme trasero, Emily por su lado, acaricia sus abdominales y recorre de forma descendiente su cuerpo hasta llegar a su muy endurecido pene. Prodigando la misma atención que él tuvo con ella, Emily comienza a acariciar con apretones firmes de arriba hacia abajo su erección, escuchándolo gemir en el proceso.

-Aunque me encanta lo que me haces Em, creo que ya es suficiente. Quiero estar en tu interior…ahora. Habla Stephen entre jadeos.

Sin más demora Stephen insta a Emily para que una sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y aferrándose a su culo posiciona la cabeza de su pene en su húmeda entrada. Anclan sus miradas entre sí a la espera de la unión de sus cuerpos y entrelazan sus manos.

Stephen de un certero empujón se adentra en su ardiente y empapado sexo y Emily grita por lo increíble que se siente tenerlo dentro de ella, unidos como un solo ser. Sin esperar un segundo, ella comienza a rotar sus caderas en movimientos delirantes que no hacen más que ponerlos a gemir.

-Quiero todo de ti…lo necesito todo. Le pide Emily a Stephen lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. –Ámame como solo tú sabes hacerlo.

Perdiendo el poco control que aun creía tener Stephen se pierde en ella con estocadas fuertes y lentas. Sale suavemente de su cuerpo y vuelve a introducirse fuerte y rápido, emprende el mismo ritmo en unas cuantas penetraciones y luego hace círculos con sus caderas para llegar a aquel rincón oculto que tanto placer le despierta.

Notando que Emily está a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo por las convulsiones de su ardiente sexo, Stephen restriega su pelvis justo encima de su hinchado clítoris y repite las mismas fuertes y rápidas envestidas, esta vez sin darse descanso entre cada penetración.

Emily siente como va acumulándose esa aplanante sensación que marca el punto sin retorno para su liberación y busca la boca de Stephen necesitando desesperadamente sus labios.

La fuerza con la que explota su orgasmo hace que libere la boca de Stephen para poder gritar a libertad su nombre –S…T…E…P…H…E…N…

Sintiendo como su sexo succiona su pene acelera sus penetraciones y unas cuatro, cinco envestidas más atrás le sigue con su propia liberación.

-Muy, muy feliz año nuevo. Dice Emily jadeante por su increíble clímax y sin querer liberar a Stephen se abraza a su sudado cuerpo.

Con la cabeza sepultada en su cuello Stephen replica –Feliz 2016. Luego se levanta con ella aun entre sus brazos y se besan con el mismo deseo, como si no acabaran de hacer el amor apasionadamente, como si necesitaran volver a demostrarse todo desde el principio.

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, este es el capitulo dos de una historia que pensé hacerla de un solo capitulo, pero con tantas cosas en las redes no pude evitar y continuar escribiendo.

Este capitulo es un poco diferente a como suelo escribir pero espero que les guste el cambio.

* * *

 **Capitulo dos**

 **Parte 1: Emily**

¿Cómo diablos se atrevió? Él…siento tanta impotencia ahora mismo, es como sentir un rio de lava ardiente recorrer todo mi cuerpo y juro que si lo tuviera enfrente, yo…Demonios Stephen ¿Cómo pudiste?

Me observo caminar de un lado a otro en el ventanal que tengo frente a mí, pero tengo que hacer algo, no puedo estar dando vueltas como loca por la habitación o sino todos se darán cuenta de que algo me pasa. No puedo permitir que pase, ya tenemos demasiada atención enfocada en nosotros, a todo lo que hacemos y decimos, si me permito mostrar siquiera una pizca de lo que siento en este momento, ellos haría un circo y sin dudas sumarían todo, porque la verdad es, nadie es tan estúpido.

No, mejor me siento y…voy a leerlo otra vez.

" _Ella es una esposa excepcional…No podría amarla más de lo que ya lo hago"._

Aún tengo fresco en mi memoria nuestra celebración de año nuevo en aquella playa, fue algo mágico, o creí que lo fue para los dos. Su forma de hacerme el amor ese día fue espectacular, y no había dudas de que tal vez Stephen me amara tanto que hasta podría arriesgar toda su vida por mí, por lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, pero parece que todo fue…

Doy un salto por la sorpresa al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro y cuando miro por encima para ver quién es, mi ritmo cardíaco se normaliza al instante al reconocer la cara familiar.

-¿Estas bien? Me pregunta Colton.

No necesitamos aclarar a qué se refiere, me conoce demasiado bien como para mentirle, a él o incluso a mí misma. Aun así trato de ocultar el celular para evitar que se dé cuenta de lo que estoy leyendo, por cuadragésima vez.

Trato de esbozar una sonrisa pero se siente como una muesca en mi rostro e intento decirle que estoy bien cuando irrumpen nuestros amigos en la habitación de hotel. Inmediatamente cierro mi boca y simulo estar concentrada en cualquier cosa alrededor.

-Hey Emton, vamos a la playa…así que muevan esos traseros y busquen sus cosas. Demanda Katie desde que pone un pie en el lugar.

Colton sacude ligeramente mi cuerpo para ponerme en movimiento y me guía hasta el vestidor en donde está mi maleta.

-Hey, tienes que animarte, no quiero ni soporto ver esta especie de chica triste, mi Emily es vibrante y llena de alegría, así que se joda todo el mundo y nosotros vamos a ir a tirar Miami por la ventana. Me susurra al oído.

Sé muy bien que cuando dice todo el mundo se refiere él, pero sus palabras me hacen dar la primera sonrisa sincera desde que leí su… Ni siquiera sé qué nombre darle a eso. El caso es que, vine a divertirme con mis amigos y eso es lo haré.

-Tienes razón, vamos a destrozar Miami, vamos hacer que sea épico. Le respondo y chocamos los cinco como si fuéramos chicos de instituto con risitas de locos desenfrenados.

Dándome un último apretó en los hombros en despedida me deja sola para que me cambia y sin demora busco en mi maleta ese bikini verde que sabía que usaría para una muy buena ocasión y qué mejor que la que tengo en mente.

Sosteniéndolo en mis manos imagino el mejor plan que se me pudiese haber ocurrido dadas las circunstancias, mientras me doy cuenta que cualquiera que entrara al pequeño espacio y me viera con semejante sonrisa pensaría que estoy como el gato que se acaba de comerse al canario, aunque lo cierto es que si supieran cuales eran mis pensamiento, lo considerarían, seriamente.

-Tú te lo buscaste Mr. Amell…con que querías jugar, verdad…Pues vamos a jugar.

""""""""""""""""…""""""""""""""""

 **Parte 2: Stephen**

Quiero…destrozarlo…todo. Voy a destrozarlo a él a ella, mierda voy a…..grrr.

-Stephen, ¿Por qué sonríes como un psicópata? Me pregunta Robbie. –Aunque eso es más como un perro rabioso enseñando su colmillos. Se burla.

Noto que aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa en las redes, pero claro, como no, yo soy el idiota que tiene una alarma de alerta para cada publicación con su puto nombre en ella.

Es impensable que se haya atrevido a dejar que ese imbécil pusiera sus manos sobre ella, que manoseara lo que es mío. Mentalmente me abofeteo a mí mismo para salir del estupor y pienso detenidamente mi próximo movimiento, sabía que no le caería bien mi publicación pero también pensé que comprendería. Pero ¿De qué te sorprendes Stephen?, solo un idiota no esperaría una reacción por parte de Emily, con lo importante que es nuestra relación, pero aun así, creí que ella era consciente de la fecha y de que debía mantener las apariencias. Esto. Fue. Demasiado.

-Ohhhh, ahora entiendo tu cara…Hermano. Estas. Frito. Se sigue burlando de mi situación Robbie

Lanzando una mirada de muerte a su dirección, observo que está concentrado viendo las fotos que hace solo unos minutos acabo de ver por mí mismo, aunque espera un puto segundo, ¿Hay más?, con incredulidad abro las nuevas imágenes. En estas están dentro de la playa muy, pero que muy cerca el uno del otro y mientras me voy mortificando con las fotos, cada una peor que la anterior, siento como la sangre va dirigiéndose directamente hasta mi cabeza, y estoy casi seguro de que esa vena justo en mi frente está palpitando delatando la ira que me carcome por dentro.

Esto no se va a quedar así…juro que esto no se quedara bajo la mesa…ahhhh Emily, tú y yo vamos a tener una muy larga y detenida conversación cuando regreses de tu viajecito. Eso te lo juro.

""""""""""""…."""""""""""""

 **Dos semanas después**

-Hola Emily.

-Heyyyy David. ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? ¿Libre de flechas? Le pregunto a David con una gran sonrisa por verlo de nuevo.

-Jajajaja muy graciosa pequeña. Sabes que no puedo vivir sin el tipo. Responde David. –¿Y tú? ¿Nada interesante? ¿Un novio, tal vez?

-Ya veo que estuviste atento a los medios. Es lo único que digo con una cara de suficiencia que decae al momento que lo veo cruzar las puertas de las oficinas del estudio de grabación.

Hoy reanudamos grabaciones después de las vacaciones de año nuevo, pero aunque solo fueron unas pocas semanas, en mi corazón se sintió una eternidad, sobretodo no poder ver su rostro y tocarlo después de esa noche. Mentalmente me reprendo al instante y me fuerzo a recordar que estoy molesta, furiosa con el imbécil.

-Hey… ¿Qué tal todo?...Emily. Asiento en reconocimiento a su saludo y me doy la vuelta para ir a mi tráiler, necesitare prepararme para la filmación de hoy.

-Nos vemos en un rato chicos. Tomo el guion con mi nombre mecanografiado en la primera página y me dirijo a la salida. Antes de cruzar la puerta, le dedico una última mirada y observo que me mira casi como si quisiera consumirme y sonrió ligeramente en respuesta.

Comienzo a ir en dirección a mí tráiler consciente de que mi mensaje llego alto y claro a Mr. Amell…

"""""""""""…"""""""""""

Con que así irán las cosas Emily. Entrecierro mis ojos en la dirección por la que acaba de salir y pienso que está jugando conmigo y se con seguridad que actuara como que no ha pasado nada, que todo esta bien. Pero ya vera…

-Hey Stephen, hombre, ¿alguien en casa? Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que David me estaba hablando. Cuando lo miro veo que su cabeza se mueve de la puerta por la que acaba de salir Emily y luego hacia a mí, como tratando de averiguar ¿qué diablos pasa entre nosotros?.

Me olvido por un momento de lo que tengo planeado para más tarde y empiezo una conversación con David sobre nuestras respectivas vacaciones. Pero en el fondo espero ansioso la hora que me toque estar a solas contigo Emily Bett Rickards.

"""""""""""""""…""""""""""""""

 ** _Horas después…_**

Iba entrando a su tráiler cuando algo captó su atención, un ligero movimiento en la ventana, o más bien la silueta de un hombre. No necesita aclaración de quien era, ella ya lo sabía.

Entrando decidida al lugar, ignora su presencia y deja sus cosas en su escritorio. Luego, se dirige al vestidor y comienza a quitarse las prendas de joyería para guardarlas en sus estuches. De pronto se detiene, toma una respiración profunda y se aferra al marco de la puerta del vestidor.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí sin hacer nada? ¿Siquiera vas a hablar conmigo? O ¿Tengo que esperar que lo publiques en tu Facebook? Le pregunta Emily volteando al fin para verlo cara a cara.

Imperturbable por su arrebato Stephen continua observándola, asechando sus movimiento si despegar un segundo su atención de ella. Cuando parece que ha pasado una eternidad, se pone de pie y va directo hacia Emily.

Haciéndole señas de rechazo para dejar clara su postura Emily le rehúye y se aleja lo más posible tomando en cuenta el reducido espacio.

-¡No, ni te atrevas! Ni siquiera sé ¿para qué me molesto? No tengo derecho a preguntarte nada, ya dejaste tu postura bastante clara y yo voy a aceptar que tú y yo hemos acabado. Para. Siempre. Habla Emily muy seria.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe mis motivos, pensé que lo comprendías. Es la respuesta que le devuelve

-¿Qué diablos quieres que comprenda? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me hizo sentir?

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí yo cuando vi toda esa basura?

-Ohhh…en serio, esa es tu brillante respuesta… ¿De qué me sorprendo?…el hombre que ni siquiera sabe pronunciar correctamente la palabra silaba. Se burla Emily pero sin rastro de humor en su tono.

Cansado de ese juego sin sentido de acusaciones Stephen se acerca a Emily y la arrincona a la pared más cercana. –Diablos Emily, no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que me costó tener que hacerlo, y juro por Dios que creí que lo entenderías, que no te dejarías cegar por unas palabras que son solo eso palabras. Cuando decidí venir a verte tenía todo un plan en mi cabeza y ahora con solo verte… yo… me vuelvo un completo idiota. No se si explicarme, si acusarte, castigarte por lo que hiciste o si rogarte para que me perdones.

Uniendo su frente a la de ella, Stephen toma una respiración profunda para compartir el aire que expulsa y así reconectar por un momento esa conexión que siempre ha estado ahí desde el primer día que tuvo la dicha de conocerla.

-Emily…

-No te pedí que me explicaras… tal vez ese fue mi error, no pedirte nada. Saliendo de entre sus brazos para no caer tan fácilmente como siempre, Emily trata de alejarse física y mentalmente de él.

-Sabes de que me di cuenta, tal vez esta no sea la primera vez, pero si la más contundente para mí, y es que al final…sigo siendo nada. Dice Emily mirándolo directamente a los ojos, para que viese todo lo que sentía en ese momento, para que no tuviese dudas de lo fragmentado dejo a su corazón.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS! Volviendo acercarse a ella sostiene su rostro entre sus manos para que no despegue sus ojos de él. -¡ERES. MI. TODO! Entiendes, la vida que llevo, es una que nadie me obligo a elegir y estoy decidido a terminarla en su momento, y si, sé que te pido demasiado…pero si lo arriesgo todo ahora, tal vez lo pierda.

Con lágrimas a punto de derramarse, Emily lo interrumpe y dice –A veces quisiera convertirme en una piedra fría sin emociones, a la que no le importe nada, ser egoísta y reclamarte ante todos sin importar una mierda las consecuencias, pero no soy así, son tan tonta como para hasta para alegrarme y ser feliz por ti si es que estar con ella significa eso para ti…pero no creo soportar más Stephen. No soy esa clase de persona. Por fin se le escapa una simple lágrima y es suficiente para que Stephen la libere.

Dándole la espalda Emily se muerde el labio inferior para tratar de mantener el torrente de lágrimas que sabe está apunto de derramarse de sus ojos.

-Cuando estoy contigo, es como si me llevaran a casa. Yo…también quisiera que todo fuera diferente, pero tengo que ser responsable y si…seré un maldito egoísta. Abrazando a Emily por la espalda continúa. –Porque no voy a dejarte ir, me niego a no estar contigo…

\- Porque no, salimos de aquí y nos vemos más tarde, por favor Emily. Suplica Stephen.

-Está bien. Accede ella. –Creo que merecemos aclarar esta situación un poco más, ¿En el lugar de siempre?

-Ahí estaré…esperando por ti. Dando un suave beso en su frente, Stephen va hacia la puerta, cuando abre observa en todas direcciones para que no lo vean salir y le dedica una última mirada a Emily para salir e ir hasta su tráiler.

-Yo también estaré esperando…siempre estoy esperando. Murmura afligida Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola!_**

 ** _Escribí un final alternativo para esta historia, el final que en un principio visualic_** ** _é_** ** _pero que a veces cuando escribes se crea toda una nueva linea de la historia, la cual me llev_** ** _ó_** ** _hasta allí. Aunque con el final anterior se abre una posibilidad de continuar otra historia, seré honesta en decir que no esta en mis planes hacerla una prioridad._**

 ** _Sin m_** ** _á_** ** _s, disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

 ** _Horas después…_**

Iba entrando a su tráiler cuando algo captó su atención, un ligero movimiento en la ventana, o más bien la silueta de un hombre. No necesita aclaración de quien era, ella ya lo sabía.

Entrando decidida al lugar, ignora su presencia y deja sus cosas en su escritorio. Luego, se dirige al vestidor y comienza a quitarse las prendas de joyería para guardarlas en sus estuches. De pronto se detiene, toma una respiración profunda y se aferra al marco de la puerta del vestidor.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí sin hacer nada? ¿Siquiera vas a hablar conmigo? O ¿Tengo que esperar que lo publiques en tu Facebook? Le pregunta Emily volteando al fin para verlo cara a cara.

Imperturbable por su arrebato Stephen continua observándola, asechando sus movimientos sin despegar un segundo su atención de ella. Cuando parece que ha pasado una eternidad, se pone de pie y va directo hacia Emily.

Haciéndole señas de rechazo para dejar clara su postura Emily le rehúye y se aleja lo más posible tomando en cuenta el reducido espacio.

-¡No, ni te atrevas! Ni siquiera sé ¿para qué me molesto? No tengo derecho a preguntarte nada, ya dejaste tu postura bastante clara y yo voy a aceptar que tú y yo hemos acabado. Para… Siempre… Habla Emily muy seria.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes mis motivos, pensé que lo comprendías. Es la respuesta que le devuelve

-¿Qué diablos quieres que comprenda? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me hizo sentir?

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí yo cuando vi toda esa basura?

-Ohhh…en serio, esa es tu brillante respuesta… ¿De qué me sorprendo?…Se cuestiona a sí misma en voz alta.

Stephen se acerca a Emily aprovechando que esta despistada en sus reflexiones y la arrincona a la pared más cercana. Con sus manos recorre sus muslos hasta aferrarse a sus caderas para luego comenzar a besar su cuello para demostrarle que toda esta situación no es más que un mal entendido necesario para que pudiera estar con ella así, sin preocupaciones.

-Déjame probarme ante ti como siempre lo hago, soy tuyo Em, no hay razón para que dudes de lo que hago. Dándole la vuelta para enfrentarse a ella cara a cara, continúa hablándole pausadamente muy cerca de sus labios. –Además, tú tampoco fuiste un angelito estas vacaciones, te portaste muyyyyy mal.

Mordiendo su labio inferior sorpresivamente, Emily le responde con tono sugestivo. –Eso crees, tal vez debí llevar a los paparazzi a la habitación, así tal vez me llamarías que, una diablesa.

Aunque sabe que solo se está burlando de él, Stephen no puede evitar la rabia que siente de solo imaginar que haya estado en serio con ese tipo. Así que actuando por impulso, le sostiene los brazos por encima de la cabeza y comienza a besarla con furia, sin delicadeza, sin importar nada más que demostrar que sus labios, su cuerpo, toda ella le pertenecen a él.

Emily se retuerce, queriendo luchar, pero no con él, consigo misma y con las ansias, la pasión y el deseo que se va apoderando de su cuerpo. Para poder liberarse de él, empieza a corresponder el beso y cuando siente que su agarre se afloja un poco, lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ehhh ¿A dónde crees que vas? Le pregunta Stephen logrando sostener una de sus manos mientras intentaba escapar. –Vamos Em, no puedes estar molesta por siempre conmigo.

-Bueno, solo hasta que pruebes que me mereces Mr. Amell. Lanza el reto con tono sugestivo y mirada lasciva.

-Mmmm…ya que lo pones así, creo que no tengo escapatoria. Le sigue el juego Stephen, consciente de que su relación aunque no es convencional sigue estando por encima de cualquier barrera que se les anteponga. Incluso la realidad de sus vidas cotidianas.

Halándola hacia él, guía sus cuerpos hasta ubicarse en el pequeño sofá del lugar, acomoda a Emily en su regazo y ubica sus manos en su trasero para atraerla más cerca para que no haya un centímetro de espacio que los separe. Con las manos en la masa, Stephen se ríe de su chiste personal y aprieta fuerte como sopesando su tamaño.

-¿Qué haces? Pregunta Emily sin dejar de reír por lo ocurrente de sus actos.

-Compruebo que todo este igual de bueno. Aunque pensándolo bien, alguien más hizo esto y no parecía que te resistieras mucho. Y para remarcar su crítica le da una fuerte palmada en su glúteo izquierdo y luego vuelve a apretar firmemente ese delicioso trasero. –Creo que hasta te gusto.

-¡OYE! Exclama ahogadamente Emily de excitación.

-¿Si?

-Pero me gusta mucho más si lo haces tú. Dice Emily con voz ronca por el deseo.

Sin tiempo que perder, con sus ansias tomando el control y los besos a la vuelta de la esquina, Stephen y Emily dejan que de poco a poco se desborde cada pizca de su deseo. Un beso apasionado marca el inicio sin retorno donde las caricias le siguen de cerca.

-No creo que pueda esperar mucho… te he extrañado tanto, toda tu. Murmura Stephen a la par que reparte besos por todo su rostro.

Anclando su mirada a la de él, Emily asiente ligeramente en acuerdo porque ella tampoco puede esperar más a sentirlo dentro, ser un solo ser de nuevo.

Aunque ambos continuaban vestidos, Emily pasa a la acción rápidamente y levanta el vestido hasta su estómago, luego ayuda a Stephen con la cremallera de su pantalón para bajarlo justo lo necesario hasta sus rodillas incluida su ropa interior para por fin poner en libertad su erección.

Con movimientos frenéticos casi desesperados Emily le da una mano a Stephen con el condón y él aparta la ropa interior de Emily a un lado y la penetra de un certero golpe que los hace gritar a ambos. Tomando un instante para acostumbrarse a la invasión, Emily deja reposar su cabeza en el hombro de Stephen hasta que siente como su excitación vuelve a apoderarse de ella. Sus caderas son lo primero que mueve tentativamente en círculos y cuando escucha gemir a Stephen lo toma como su forma de pedirle que continúe.

Stephen por su lado, agarra sus caderas y guía sus movimientos a la velocidad justa que ambos necesitan para sacar el mayor placer del acto.

-Quiero tus labios Em, ven aquí. Pide Stephen.

Ronroneando en aceptación acerca su rostro al suyo y besa suavemente en burla sus labios. Una danza entre sus lenguas no se hace esperar y simulan con sus besos las penetraciones de sus sexos en una coordinación ya conocida por los amantes.

Cuando la excitación aumenta, cada uno se impulsa al encuentro del otro, ya sea que Stephen se levante para penetrar más profundo en su húmeda cavidad o que Emily baje a su encuentro, volviendo errática su danza pero de mayor satisfacción.

Stephen guía sus manos hasta la espalda de Emily para no darle libertad de movimiento y empieza un ritmo castigador sin pausa que inicia su carrera acelerada hasta el clímax que tanto reclaman sus cuerpos. El cosquilleo familiar en la base de su columna va extendiéndose hasta su sexo en un claro indicativo de que está cerca de llegar a la cúspide pero no puede dejarse ir, al menos, no hasta disfrutar un poco más de como el sexo de Emily lo apresa de aquella deliciosa forma que solo le dan ganas de prolongar dicho placer hasta que no exista nada más que ellos dos en el mundo.

-Tócate para Baby. Dice Stephen para poder llegar juntos al final.

Murmurando un Siiiiiiiiii ahogado, Emily lleva su mano hasta su sexo y comienza a acariciarse terminando se encender todos sus placeres. Para evitar gritar al explotar en éxtasis su clímax, Emily muerde el hombro de Stephen a la vez que sigue acariciándose cada vez más rápido hasta que no puede soportar seguirse estimulando la zona. Stephen le sigue unos segundos después.

Con la respiración sofocada tratan de normalizar los ritmos erráticos de sus corazones para luego tratar de arreglarse un poco.

-No te muevas aun, quiero abrazarte un poco más. Le habla Stephen al oído cuando Emily intentaba levantarse de su regazo.

-Necesitas deshacerte de eso, si no quieres hacer un desastre. Le responde ella dando una mirada significativa hasta sus cuerpos aún unidos.

-Está bien, pero quiero apapachos cuando termine. Levantándola de su regazo, se pone de pie y se quita el condón con la muestra de su clímax y toma unas toallas húmedas del escritorio para limpiarse los restos que quedan, ya hecho, las tira a la papelera y toma unas cuantas más para Emily. Cuando ella hace el mismo proceso lanza los desechos al canasto de basura más cercano. Sin más, Emily vuelve a posarse encima de él y se abrazan por un buen rato.

-Estaremos bien, para bien o para mal, siempre lograremos estar bien. Afirma Stephen muy convencido.

-Lo sé. Le devuelve Emily mirándolo a los ojos para que leyera en ellos todo lo que necesitaba.

Dando un último beso se quedan así a esperar tener que volver a sus respectivas tareas en el set. Y si alguien preguntaba que estaban haciendo, pues les dirían que ensayando los nuevos guiones. Tomando en cuenta que, no sería la primera vez.


End file.
